headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Diaries: Children of the Damned
"Children of the Damned" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the supernatural teen-drama series The Vampire Diaries. It was directed by Marcos Siega and written by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The episode aired on the CW Network on Thursday, February 4th, 2010. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc three of the Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is production code number: 2J5012. * This episode had a viewership of 3.99 million people. TV Rage.com; The Vampire Diaires, "Children of the Damned"; Episode notes. * This episode was originally slated to be the season finale before the CW Network ordered a full twenty-two episode season of the show. TV Rage.com; The Vampire Diaires, "Children of the Damned"; Episode notes. * This is the first appearance of Giuseppe Salvatore, played by actor James Remar; appears in flashback to 1864 only. Giuseppe is the father to Damon and Stefan Salvatore and is a member of the Mystic Falls town council. He appears next in episode 1x20, "Blood Brothers". * This is the first and only appearance of the unnamed businessman; killed by Katherine Pierce in flashback. * This is the first and only appearance of the unnamed coachman; killed by Katherine Pierce in flashback. Allusions * Stefan Salvatore makes a reference to Van Helsing in this episode. Van Helsing is the surname of a character from the Bram Stoker novel, Dracula, and is presented as a scholar on the occult, and the nemesis of the Vampire Dracula. Bloopers * During one of the 1864 flashbacks, a copy of Renoir's "Two Young Girls at the Piano" can be seen on the wall behind Katherine. This painting was painted in 1892. Share TV.com; The Vampire Diaries, "Children of the Damned"; Mistakes/Goofs. * Perceived blooper: After Damon forces Elena to drink his blood the amount and position of the trickle of blood beside her mouth and on her chin changes between shots. The amount of blood seems to change but actually stays the same, the different camera angles show more and less blood throughout the scene. On the close-ups of Elana and Damon there is a small amount of blood running from her mouth, when the camera panes out you can see a larger amount of blood under her chin. When the camera is back to a close-up you cannot see under her chin, giving the illusion that the amount of blood is growing and shrinking in size. Share TV.com; The Vampire Diaries, "Children of the Damned"; Mistakes/Goofs. Quotes * Elena Gilbert: You know, I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but... kind of sad. * Stefan Salvatore: There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For a hundred and forty-five years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not gonna make that mistake again. .... * Alaric Saltzman: I made a few discoveries about your town. * Stefan Salvatore: So you show up like Van Helsing? .... * Damon Salvatore: Rise and shine, sleepyheads! * Stefan Salvatore: What are you doing? * Elena Gilbert: Damon, please! * Damon Salvatore: Oh, stop being smutty. * Stefan Salvatore: Seriously, get out of here. * Damon Salvatore: If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it. .... * Stefan Salvatore: I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry. * Damon Salvatore: So am I, for thinking for even a second that I could trust you. * Stefan Salvatore: You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself. * Damon Salvatore: Of course I was gonna do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. .... * Elena Gilbert: What exactly is a Grimoire anyway? * Damon Salvatore: It's a witch's cookbook. * Stefan Salvatore: Every spell that a witch casts is unique onto itself so every witch would document their work. * Damon Salvatore: Yeah. Cookbook. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2010 television episodes